I'm Sorry
by angels-on-the-moon-14
Summary: Bella is a rebellious teen, always doing the exact opposite of what her parents want. Until under unfortunate—for her—circumstances she meets the preacher’s son, and becomes good friends with him she finds out some secrets about him. Is he really great?


Ok this is a new story I hope you all will enjoy.

**Full Summary: Bella is a rebellious teen, always doing the exact opposite of what her parents want. Until under unfortunate—for her—circumstances she meets the preacher's son, and becomes good friends with him she finds out some secrets about him. Is he really as good as he seems. And what if one of them wants to be more than friends? **

Sounds good right?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga.

* * *

Chapter One: Diamonds Studs and Blue Streaks.

"What do you mean, work?" I asked my parents. Surely they weren't serious. Our family had plenty of money. Probably daddy could quit work tomorrow, and we would still be perfectly fine until the day all of us died.

"Not money work, Bella, charity type work." My mother corrected me. I raised my eyebrows in horror and confusion. What was charity work?

"Dear, what your mother means is that you've been getting in a lot of trouble lately, and we know that you're still young, but we think it best that we get you on the right track." Daddy said looking up from his spot, in the family room. I just stood there hands-on-my hips. Of course I knew exactly what he was talking about. I think my nose ring was their breaking point.

"This is insane. I'm just fine, and what is charity work?" I asked. This was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. I mean yeah, I wasn't the best student, and I did get in trouble, but still.

"Isabella Marie Swan, this is not insane!" My mother scolded me.I rolled my eyes turning to my daddy for support. This is how it always went. I got in trouble, mother got mad, then daddy bailed me out.

"Honey," Daddy said giving mother what he considered a warning glance. "Bella, charity work is work you do for no money, but it helps a lot of people. So your mother and I signed up to work Monday at the orphanage." He said. I think my jaw hit the floor. How dare they do that! This was not their place to sign me up to do anything.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head to prove my point, and in rage.

"Look, it's either you do this or we cut you off." My mother said smiling at me, almost… evilly? Since when does she want to punish me? Oh maybe it was that time I got those blue streaks in my hair, right before her dinner party.

"Cut me off? As in… not giving me anymore money?" I asked puzzled.

"Exactly." My mother said. I gave her my signature look—the one that said "you're not my mom, so you can't tell me what to do"—which was partially true.

My 'mother' as daddy made me call her, was actually only my step-mother. My real mother died when I was two years old, and daddy married Sue seven months later.

Although I called her Sue behind her and daddy's backs, I was forced to call her "mother" around them. I think the fact that I was made to call her that was one of the biggest reasons why I hated using it the most.

Sue irked me; I mean she absolutely just drove me up the wall. She tried to be a trophy wife, you know the whole "I have perfect children, lots of money, a rich older husband, plus I look great." It drove me insane.

But she did have the whole older husband thing down. Daddy was fifty-six and she was forty three. Although with her fake beach blond hair, and face lift—that I swear only made her look older—she looked just as old, maybe even older than daddy. Of course daddy really didn't look that old. He had chiseled features, and the same brown eyes as me. His brown hair with bits of gray, were obviously natural and looked very classy on him. I always proudly claimed him as my father, Sue on the other hand….

Then there was me. I was the exception to the perfect child; I tried my hardest to be the exact opposite of that, and I knew that by doing this I was annoying her just as much as she did me.

"Well, then where is the paper?" I questioned. They both looked confused, Sue's confused face made her look like a goldfish, caught between a barracuda and a cat. I stifled back laughter realizing this wasn't far off from her normal face. Go Facelift!!!

"What does the paper have to do with any of this?" Mother asked, her voice getting higher by a few notches, sounding more like an eight year old girl who would be chewing bubble gum and playing on the swings. I knew this voice meant that she was just about to lose it, she had made it to her breaking point. And I was ready to snap her.

"Do I really, have to give a reason, as to why I want to read the paper?" I cut my eyes to Sue, letting her know that this was not over. I would win this argument.

"No, but would you please tell _me_ honey." Daddy asked, he knew that by acting like it was just him that wanted to know I would tell him.

"Well, since _you_ asked. I'm not going to the orphanage, I'm going to start looking for a job." I grabbed the paper off the table, and walked out of the room. I really wanted to stick around and watch Sue blow up, but I knew it would probably keep daddy on my good side (and get me out of trouble sooner) if I left them alone.

I trudged up the stairs to my room. I could hear the starts of a fight brewing downstairs, so I went in and slammed the door. I flung the paper down on my purple comforter, and walked over to my vanity.

I didn't really know what I wanted to do, maybe just look at myself. Wow! That sounded vain. But it was just what I did sometimes. The real reason was that I like to look at myself, and see the similarities between myself and one of the only pictures I had of my mom, the _real_ one.

I did look more like her than my father. My light brown eyes scanned my face in the mirror. I had my mother's smile bright and clean. I also had her nose except hers never had a nose ring in it, but I knew just how much that one little diamond stud bothered Sue so I wore it, I'd had it for about two years since I was fifteen.

I moved from there up to my eyes staring myself in the eyes for a moment, before continuing up to my hair. It was a dark auburn and went about halfway down my back. Last year right before one of Sue's big dinner parties with all her fancy lady friends I got some blue streaks in it. Sue was so pissed it was perfect!

Since then though I had refined the blue streaks to only one—what I considered classy—blue streak. It looked cool, and still got on Sue's nerves.

I'd had enough comparing for one day so I got up from the vanity and walked back over to my bed it was summer so I couldn't not do my homework. I decided the best thing to do was sneak out and go to Jacob Blacks crazy party he'd been trying to get me to come to for about a week now. He had some crazy crush on me, but the native boys just weren't my type.

I looked up from my bed seeing I had only an hour before the party started. I jumped up running to my closet I pulled out my super short skirt the one that barely covered my butt and a low cut tank-top. I threw those on and ran into my bathroom I put on a generous amount of eyeliner, and ran out. I had thirty minutes.

I grabbed my purse and Converses, before going over to my window. I had done this hundreds of times it was a short jump to the ground. An easy enough get out that even I a klutz could get out unnoticed. I walked to the edge of the property wondering whether it would be safe to take my car or not.

"Bella!" I heard somebody call my name. _Shit. _

_

* * *

  
_

So how do y'all like it so far?

If you want another chapter…

Please Review. : )


End file.
